Murid 'Kesayangan'
by Raensung jones
Summary: Chanyeol, si guru magang yang berusia 24 tahun itu bisa-bisanya naksir bocah 15 tahunan hanya dalam tiga kali pertemuan. Mulai saat itu juga, Chanyeol bertekad akan membuat anak manis itu jatuh cinta dan membutuhkan dirinya. Apapun caranya. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa.. anak itu adalah... adalah apa hayo? :p [YAOI; CHANBAEK AREA; RnR]
1. Chapter 1

"Selamat pagi semua.."

Pria berperawakan tubuh tinggi dan memiliki senyum lebar—nan ramah yang khas itu melenggang memasuki kelas X-I. Kemeja putih yang ia gulung sampai siku dan ditambah dengan celana kain berwarna hitam menunjukkan keformalannya namun tetap terkesan santai.

Tampan, tinggi, maskulin, _cool_, ramah, baik, dan segalanya. Suatu perpaduan yang sempurna..

Begitulah sosok Park Chanyeol di mata murid-muridnya, terutama murid perempuan.

Chanyeol membawa map berwarna merah sambil maju ke depan, menghadap murid-muridnya yang kurang lebih berjumlah 25 anak. Bokongnya ia sandarkan sedikit ke bangku salah satu murid yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Gayanya sangat khas anak muda.

Senyum ramah tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Dan hanya karena senyuman itu juga murid-murid perempuan mampu pingsan di tempat, saat itu juga.

Oh.. bisa bayangkan bagaimana sempurnanya seorang Park Chanyeol, yang saat ini hanya berstatus guru _magang _di salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas di pinggiran kota Seoul itu. Walau statusnya masih guru magang, kalian jangan meragukan tingkat popularitasnya, oke?

"Hari ini saya membawa hasil ulangan harian kalian kemarin."

Seisi kelas langsung berbisik—lebih tepatnya ramai sendiri.

"Dan kalian semua mendapat pujian dari guru mata pelajaran Fisika yang sebelumnya. Beliau bilang, kalian sudah banyak perubahan dan kemajuan. Saya harap hal ini terus kalian pertahankan, kalau perlu lebih ditingkatkan lagi." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengar sangat senang.

Bagaimana tidak ada kemajuan jika yang mengajar saja tampannya ngga ketulungan seperti Chanyeol. Murid-murid secara otomatis mendapat semangat belajar tersendiri karena hal itu. Apalagi, Chanyeol selalu memberikan hadiah kepada 2 anak yang meraih nilai ulangan Fisika paling tinggi di kelas.

"Sesuai janji saya, 2 anak yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas akan mendapat hadiah. Dan kali ini hadiah untuk peraih juara pertama akan berbeda dari minggu kemarin,"

"Woaaaaa.. apa itu, _songsaenim_? Kencan bersama _songsaenim, _ya?" saut salah satu siswi yang diketahui bernama Taeyeon yang langsung dibalas teriakan '_Huuuuuuuuuu!' _serempak oleh seisi kelas.

"Tidak. Baiklah akan saya bacakan nilai kalian sekarang juga." Chanyeol membuka map dan mengambil daftar nilai ulangan harian Fisika, lalu berdehem sekali, "Kim Jooyoung, 79."

"Nari Jung, 74."

"Morita Takahiro, 81. Wow, kemajuan pesat dari nilai 45-mu minggu kemarin."

Chanyeol terus membacakan daftar nilai murid-muridnya. Beberapa murid terlihat gembira, namun tak sedikit juga dari mereka yang kecewa karena nilai yang didapatnya kurang memuaskan.

Hingga akhirnya tersisa 2 nama yang belum Chanyeol bacakan.

"Kim Taeyeon, 98. Selamat, Taeyeon-sshi. Kau meraih peringkat ke-2."

Yang disebut Taeyeon tadi dengan rasa tidak percayanya berjalan gontai—sekaligus malas maju ke depan. "Kenapa bisa peringkat ke-2? Minggu kemarin aku mendapat peringkat pertama. _Songsaenim _mungkin melakukan kesalahan saat mengoreksi ulanganku." Taeyeon tak terima dengan kekalahannya.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan satu cokelat batangan—yang lumayan panjang, lalu memberikan kepada gadis di depannya, "Ini sebagai ucapan selamat. Pertahankan terus prestasimu!"

"Jadi, aku tak mendapat hadiah kencan?"

"Saya tidak mengatakan akan memberikan hadiah kencan."

"Tapi _song—"_

"Oi, pendek! Kalau kalah ya terima saja!" teriak salah satu siswa yang duduk paling belakang dan diakhiri dengan gelak tawa _mengejek _dari seisi kelas.

Taeyeon menerima cokelat pemberian Chanyeol lalu berbalik dan segera duduk kembali di bangkunya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Sedikit ngga ikhlas sih, tapi yah.. lumayan lah dapat cokelat dari Chanyeol _songsaenim_—batin Taeyeon.

"Dan nilai terbaik diraih oleh Byun Baekhyun, absen nomor 3, dengan nilai sempurna, 100!"

Kompak seisi kelas langsung bertepuk tangan mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun lah peraih nilai tertingginya. Baekhyun yang mulanya membenamkan kepalanya diantara tangannya di meja sontak mendongak ketika mendengar namanya disebut. "Aku?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongdae, teman sebangkunya yang tampak sumringah sendiri.

"Ya, Baekhyun! Cepat maju!"

Baekhyun yang masih tak percaya terpaksa bangkit dari duduknya dan maju ke depan menghadap Chanyeol.

"_Songsaenim_, ini pasti ada kesalahan. Aku bahkan—"

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menepuk pundak Baekhyun (maksudnya mengalihkan pembicaraan), "Selamat ya, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menjabat tangan pemuda itu dengan semangat.

Taeyeon yang masih tak terima dengan kekalahannya kembali mengeluarkan argumennya, "Baekhyun benar! _Songsaenim _mungkin melakukan kesalahan saat mengoreksi ulanganku dan Baekhyun. Bahkan nilaiku dengan Baekhyun hanya berbeda tipis. Harusnya aku yang peringkat pertama."

Sontak seisi kelas menjadi sunyi, mereka semua menoleh kearah Taeyeon yang saat itu sudah berdiri, dan menghujani Taeyeon dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Hoi genit! Duduklah!" Jongdae memberanikan untuk meneriaki Taeyeon. Karena secara tak langsung Taeyeon telah memojokkan Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang paling buaik sedunia-akhirat.

"Baiklah, kalian baca-baca dulu bab 2. Saya akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Baekhyun."

Seluruh murid mengangguk patuh dan bergegas melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol buru-buru menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan pertanyaan besar di otak murid-muridnya tentang apa yang dibicarakan dua orang berbeda status itu di luar kelas.

.

.

Baekhyun menggerakkan bahunya, membuat lengan Chanyeol yang mulanya bertengger di bahu Baekhyun menjadi tergontai ke bawah. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol pun juga begitu.

"Ini pasti ada kesalahan, _songsaenim._"

"Apa yang salah?"

Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol, "Nilaiku. Bagaimana bisa aku yang tidak belajar sama sekali mendapat nilai sempurna?"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, "Apa salahnya _sih _jika aku menambahkan 2 point untuk murid yang aku taksir?" tukas Chanyeol. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak kaget dan masih tak terima,"Lagipula sebenarnya nilaimu sama dengan Taeyeon, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku menambahkan 2 point karena nilaimu memang tidak buruk, hampir sempurna malahan." sambungnya, terang-terangan dan tanpa sungkan sedikitpun.

"Tapi _songsaenim_, kau bisa menambahkan 2 point itu untuk Taeyeon. Kalau boleh menyombongkan diri, aku sudah terlalu sering mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas."

"Kalau aku tetap ingin menambahkan point itu untukmu, bagaimana? Kau bisa apa, huh?"

"_Songsae—"_

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya sebal karena yang diajaknya bicara tiba-tiba meninggalkannya begitu saja. Chanyeol melenggang pergi dengan langkah yang santai. Dalam hati ia terkikik geli mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang masih tak terima jika dialah yang mendapat nilai tertinggi.

"Jadi apa hadiahnya?" teriak Baekhyun, dengan masih memasang muka yang kesal.

Chanyeol berbalik dan ia bisa mendapati Baekhyun yang bibirnya hampir mengerucut, imut sekali. "Cukup datang ke rumahku nanti malam. Kita akan belajar bersama. Okay? Jangan terlambat, ya." Jawab Chanyeol, setelahnya ia melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan oleh siapapun.

Baekhyun menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju kelas kembali, "Jadi hadiahnya hanya belajar bersama? Ku kira hadiahnya uang. Ck, dasar pelit!"

Baekhyun menggeser pintu kelas dan mendapati teman-temannya sedang berdesakan di pinggir pintu, termasuk Jongdae, kecuali Taeyeon—yang sepertinya masih tak terima dengan kemenangan Baekhyun.

Mereka terdiam, seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Jadi apa hadiahnya?" itu Xiumin yang bertanya.

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya, "_Well_, hanya belajar bersama."

_Hanya belajar bersama, _namun tak tau mengapa semuanya malah berkumpul melingkari Baekhyun dan memberi selamat pada Baekhyun.

"Woaaaa.. selamat ya, Baek. Aku yakin itu pasti akan jadi kencan!" Jongdae sengaja berteriak pada kalimat terakhir, bermaksud memanas-manasi Taeyeon, si genit itu. Dan benar saja, Taeyeon langsung mendecih diatas bangkunya, ia bahkan sedikit menendang bagian bawah mejanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konyol tidak _sih_ ketika guru berumur 24 tahun naksir muridnya yang bahkan usianya masih 15 tahun?

Coba tanyakan itu pada Chanyeol. Si guru magang itu dengan lancangnya jatuh cinta kepada muridnya yang bahkan masih duduk di kelas sepuluh, hanya dalam tiga kali pertemuan.

Pertemuan pertama, Chanyeol baru memasuki kelas X-I, dan baru mengetahui bahwa anak yang selalu menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja itu bernama Byun Baekhyun, si absen nomor 3. Baekhyun berpenampilan biasa, namun kesan menarik tetap saja terpancar pada Baekhyun.

2 jam pelajaran sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun lumayan disegani di kelasnya. Terbukti, tiap anak yang berbicara atau mengobrol dengannya saat jam pelajaran pasti akan tersenyum riang setelahnya.

Pertemuan kedua, Chanyeol bermodus menanyai alamat lengkap dan nomor ponsel setiap murid di kelas X-1. Ia menggunakan alasan '_well,_ _ini untuk kenang-kenangan_ _karena saya guru magang yang tidak lama mengajar disini.'_

Dan Chanyeol berhasil mendapat nomor ponsel milik Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak memberikan alamat rumahnya.

Chanyeol tidak mempersalahkan akan hal itu. Baginya, mendapat nomor ponsel Baekhyun saja sudah cukup _kok_. Malam itu juga Chanyeol seperti orang gila yang kerjaannya cengar-cengir sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mengirim pesan "_Hai, selamat malam. Aku Chanyeol."_ kepada Baekhyun yang mendapat balasan _"Selamat malam juga, songsaenim. Sedang apa? ^^" _dari bocah cantik itu.

Bagaimana dia tidak gila jika baru pertama smsan saja Baekhyun sudah berani menanyakan sedang apa dia sekarang. Apalagi emot yang dipakai Baekhyun itu loh.. _bikin Chanyeol gemes sendiri._

Chanyeol juga memberanikan diri untuk meminta izin kepada Baekhyun bahwa ia ingin menelponnya saat itu juga. Alasannya _sih _karena lagi ngga ada kerjaan dan bingung mau mengajak ngobrol siapa. Ajaibnya, Baekhyun mengizinkan.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari Chanyeol yang bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Tentang dia yang tinggal seorang diri di rumah sebesar itu, tentang dia yang menyukai pisang, tentang dia yang sangat suka anak kecil, dan tentang dia yang saat ini lagi jatuh cinta-nya sama anak cantik kelas sepuluh.

Itu kode untuk Baekhyun.

Tapi.

Baekhyun.

Sama sekali.

Ngga peka.

Dia malah bercerita tentang dirinya yang sangat terobsesi dengan strawberry. Baekhyun menyukai apapun itu yang berbau strawberry, entah itu selai, roti, permen, parfum, shampoo, pasta gigi, bahkan ia mengaku bahwa dirinya gemar mengoleksi barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan _strawberry shortcake_. Baekhyun tak lupa bercerita tentang ia yang tinggal bersama kakaknya, tentang dirinya yang kini tengah berjuang mencari kedua orangtuanya yang pergi entah kemana, dan tentang dirinya yang sekarang tengah bekerja paruh waktu. Baekhyun juga mengira jika 'anak cantik kelas sepuluh' yang dibicarakan sekaligus disukai Chanyeol itu si Taeyeon.

Hahaha.

Haha.

Ha.

_Sakitnya dimana, Yeol?_

Jelas-jelas itu kode buat Baekhyun, ngapain nyambungnya ke Taeyeon?

Saat itu juga, Chanyeol tidak peduli bahwa ia sudah berumur 24 tahun, Chanyeol akan tetap mengejar Baekhyun, si bocah 15 tahunan itu dan ia akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya.

Chanyeol belum pernah berjuang untuk orang yang dia cintai. Sebelumnya, malahan dia yang dikejar-kejar oleh banyak wanita. Dikejar-kejar bukan masalah Chanyeol memiliki hutang yang banyak, bukan. Tapi karena pesona Chanyeol, wanita-wanita itu rela mengemis pada Chanyeol untuk menerima cinta mereka.

.

Dan tepat saat pertemuan yang ketiga, lebih tepatnya itu kemarin, ini juga pertemuan yang tidak direncanakan, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk menyendiri di halte dekat sekolah saat jam sekolah telah berakhir. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Tak banyak kata, Chanyeol segera turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun terperanjat kaget dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol segera menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tanpa sungkan-sungkan menggenggam punggung tangan Baekhyun yang dingin, berusaha mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Tapi Baekhyun menolak, dan menjauhkan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bahkan menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun menolak.

Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah menunggu Baekhyun di halte selama satu setengah jam, tanpa adanya pembicaraan diantara mereka. Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan Baekhyun tidak diganggu siapa-siapa disini.

Akhirnya setelah keadaan hati Baekhyun –mungkin sedikit tenang, Baekhyun berpamitan pulang. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memandang punggung Baekhyun yang kian menjauh.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol membuntuti Baekhyun sampai ia tiba di rumahnya, memastikan bahwa Baekhyun selamat sampai tujuan. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya, mungkin Baekhyun sedang ingin sendiri. Ia tidak mau dirinya dianggap penganggu oleh Baekhyun.

.

Ini tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelaknya.

Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, si anak manis berusia 15 tahunan itu.

Saat itu, impiannya hanya satu yaitu memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Hanya dirinya yang boleh menjadi milik Baekhyun. Egois memang, tapi Chanyeol tak peduli.

Mulai saat itu juga, Chanyeol bertekad akan membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta dan membutuhkan dirinya.

_**Apapun caranya..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**{****Murid 'Kesayangan'}****—**

**By: Raensung –**_yang entah sampai kapan jadi jones._

**Cast: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun | **Pair: **CHANBAEK

**Rated: M (**_**for mature scene's**_**)**

_**Sorry for typo **_**:D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun merupakan orang yang selalu menepati janji. Dia juga anak penurut. Jadi, Baekhyun benar-benar datang ke rumah Chanyeol pukul lima sore lebih dua puluh menit, satu jam setelah pulang sekolah.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan alamat rumah yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi di sekolah. Ia agak kurang yakin, pasalnya "_Ini rumah apa lapangan bola? Gede banget_." begitulah batin Baekhyun.

Pagar rumah tersebut terbuka separuh. Ada beberapa orang dengan pakaian khas satpam berdiri di samping pos dekat pagar. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati bapak-bapak itu, "Se-selamat sore.." Baekhyun gugup karena jujur saja.. bapak-bapak itu bermuka garang.

Salah satu dari mereka menoleh, tanpa senyum atau apalah, _garang banget pokoknya._ "Cari siapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Saya mencari Chanyeol _songsaenim_. Apa benar ini rumahnya?"

Bapak itu memandangi Baekhyun yang saat itu masih memakai seragam sekolah. Pandangannya begitu teliti sampai-sampai Baekhyun jadi _ngeri _sendiri. Jika nyali Baekhyun sudah habis, saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung lari dari tempat itu.

Tapi sedetik kemudian pandangan bapak itu berubah melembut, "Pacarnya, ya?"

Baekhyun bernafas lega ketika dirinya tak lagi diperhatikan seperti tadi, tapi nafasnya tercekat sedetik kemudian ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari bapak itu, "A-apa? Bu-bukan. A-ku bukan—"

"Ahjussi! Biarkan dia masuk! Dia tamuku yang tadi ku ceritakan." teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di balkon rumah mewah itu, dan Baekhyun yakin jika dia adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak menggunakan kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana jeans hitam selutut. Sangat berbeda dari penampilannya saat mengajar di sekolah yang terkesan formal.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, ia lambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun agar segera masuk, "Baekhyun, masuklah."

"Sudah ku duga, silahkan masuk, Tuan." ucap bapak satpam tadi dengan sopannya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke rumah.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama rumah itu, kedatangannya langsung disambut Chanyeol di depan pintu. "Hai, Baekhyun."

"Hai, Chanyeol _songsaenim_." balasnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ayo masuk. Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Chanyeol merangkul pundak remaja itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam rumah Chanyeol, ia disambut dengan ruang tamu yang benar-benar mewah dan rapi. Cat rumahnya dominan dengan warna putih-sedikit cream. Baekhyun melihat kemeja putih milik Chanyeol yang tergeletak di sofa, disusul dengan beberapa makanan ringan dan satu kaleng minuman soda di meja depan sofa.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, "Maaf, Baekhyun. Rumahku berantakan. Maklum, aku tinggal sendiri disini."

"Berantakan apanya? Ini sudah kelewat rapi, _songsaenim._" kata Baekhyun yang dibalas senyuman oleh Chanyeol. "Jadi kita belajar dimana?" sambungnya.

"Enaknya dimana?"

"Disini bagaimana?"

"Jangan! Di kamarku saja."

"Tadi _songsaenim _bilang terserah aku, '_kan_? A-apa? Di kamar?"

"Tidak. Tidak jadi. Iya, di kamarku saja."

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengeluarkan protesnya, Chanyeol sudah menggeret lengannya terlebih dahulu, "Kau akan suka dengan kamarku."

Sesampainya di kamar Chanyeol, benar saja, Baekhyun langsung menyukai kamar Chanyeol.

Kamarnya luas, rapi, bersih, dan hal yang membuat Baekhyun menyukai kamar Chanyeol adalah, **ada strawberry dimana-mana.**

Lemarinya hampir penuh dengan tempelan atau striker strawberry.

Ada hiasan strawberry di atas nakas samping ranjang milik Chanyeol.

Sarung bantal dan guling Chanyeol bermotif strawberry.

Dan ada dua boneka yang ditata rapi diatas ranjang Chanyeol. Satu boneka pisang raksasa, dan satunya lagi boneka strawberry yang ukurannya sama dengan boneka pisang. Chanyeol sengaja meletakkannya berdampingan.

"Woaaaaaa… _songsaenim_, kenapa tak bilang jika punya _strawberry _sebanyak ini?" tanya Baekhyun, ia masih terkagum-kagum dengan kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan mau merubah kamarnya yang awalnya berkonsep _rock _menjadi kamar yang _girly _seperti ini jika bukan karena Baekhyun. Ia juga bersumpah akan merombak kamarnya kembali seperti semula ketika Baekhyun pulang nanti.

"Setelah ku fikir-fikir, _strawberry _lucu juga." Itu Chanyeol berbohong, oke?

Baekhyun berjalan masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum manis sambil mengamati kamar luas _songsaenim_nya itu. "_Songsaenim.. _begitu beruntung.."

"Beruntung?" tanpa Baekhyun sadari, kini Chanyeol telah duduk disampingnya. Mengamati wajah Baekhyun dari samping merupakan kesenangan sendiri bagi Chanyeol. Mengingat betapa cantiknya wajah Baekhyun. Dilihat dari samping saja sudah-sangat-cantik, apalagi kalau Chanyeol melihatnya dari depan dengan jarak hanya beberapa inci, seperti di drama-drama jika saat pemeran pria akan mencium kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menoleh, balas menatap Chanyeol, tanpa Baekhyun ketahui tindakannya itu dapat menyebabkan Chanyeol pipis di celana saat itu juga. "Beruntung memiliki segalanya."

Baekhyun menunduk, "Aku ingin semua ini. Rumah yang besar dan segalanya yang berkecukupan. Aku selalu memimpikan semua itu."

Hati Chanyeol mencelos saat itu juga. Baekhyun terlihat seperti penuh _'luka_', Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu karena apa. Chanyeol tak mampu lagi menahan dirinya untuk segera merangkul pundak rapuh Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk sekedar memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kakakku. Dia cukup lelah bekerja," Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, setelahnya ia berujar sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol ingin memeluknya erat ke dalam dekapannya, menyalurkan segala ketenangan yang tersisa dari dirinya agar Baekhyun tenang juga, "..jadi mungkin semua yang aku impikan tetap menjadi mimpi. Aku..aku terlalu sulit menggapai mimpi itu."

Chanyeol mengusap lengan Baekhyun dengan penuh kehangatan, "Baekhyun, kau bisa datang padaku kapanpun kau membutuhkan bantuan. Kau tahu, aku tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh berkata seperti ini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang penuh dengan kilatan _luka_, ia berusaha tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa _songsaenim_ baik sekali kepadaku.."

Ia menyadari tangan Chanyeol yang sekarang bersandar di paha kirinya, sejujurnya Baekhyun tak mempersalahkan hal itu. Baru pertama kali juga ia diperlakukan selembut ini oleh seseorang. Bahkan orang yang baru dikenalnya selama kurang lebih lima hari, seperti Chanyeol.

"..tapi, terima kasih, _songsaenim_."

Beberapa kata dari Baekhyun, kemudian Baekhyun mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke pipi Chanyeol, hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, tidak memberinya kecupan.

"_Terima kasih itu bisa diutarakan lewat apa saja. Aku selalu memberi ciuman di pipi Sehun, karena.. dia satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatku tenang." Luhan menjelaskan pada Baekhyun dengan pipinya yang merona lucu._

Baekhyun mengingat apa yang diucapkan Luhan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol membuat hatinya tenang. Membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun hangat hanya karena sentuhan kecilnya. Degup jantung Baekhyun juga semakin berpacu, menggelitik rongga dadanya, sungguh menyenangkan.

Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Baekhyun menghadiahkan Chanyeol, si pria yang mampu membuat dirinya tenang kembali dengan sebuah kecupan. Oh apa ini bisa disebut kecupan jika Baekhyun bahkan hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya ke pipi Chanyeol, tidak lebih?

Baekhyun tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Baekhyun dapat menghirup aroma maskulin—yang bercampur dengan sedikit keringat dari pipi Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam, seakan ia sangat menikmati aroma di depannya. Tanpa sadar juga tubuhnya makin mendekatsaja dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah puas, Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol sebentar yang saat itu sudah seperti es batu. Dia tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Tak tahu mendapat dorongan dari siapa dan dari mana, Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan pendeknya melingkari tubuh besar Chanyeol. Ia benamkan wajahnya di perbatasan antara rahang dan leher Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati semua kedekatan yang jarang-jarang ia rasakan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa kabar dia? (_well, aku sendiri ngga tahu dia masih bisa nafas apa engga._)

Chanyeol, dengan segala kesadaran yang ia punya membalas rengkuhan kecil dari Baekhyun. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman yang lama kelamaan berubah jadi cengiran lebar. Chanyeol tidak bisa memastikan apa jantungnya masih bekerja dengan normal atau tidak.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mengakhiri acara pelukan-pelukan itu terlebih dahulu, "Aku akan menunjukkan hal yang aku sukai. Ayo, ikut aku!" dan Chanyeol kembali menggeret Baekhyun, semaunya sendiri, _seenak udelnya sendiri_.

_(setelah ini, aku yakin acara belajar bersama mereka ngga bakal terlaksana)_

**.**

Chanyeol membawanya ke taman belakang rumah. Chanyeol mengklaim bahwa tempat ini adalah area pribadinya, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menginjak taman ini, kecuali Chanyeol, dan sekarang menjadi bertambah—kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Lihat.." Chanyeol menunjuk ke atas. Kini dua orang dengan status berbeda itu duduk diatas rumput taman. "Lihat itu. Mereka begitu hangat." Chanyeol menunjuk langit yang perlahan berubah warna dari cerah menjadi sedikit gelap.

"Aku suka melihat mereka." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"_songsaenim _bilang—"

"Panggil aku 'Kak' di luar jam sekolah."

"Kak—maksudku, kau bilang hal yang paling kau sukai itu pisang, sekarang berubah jadi langit. Itu namanya tidak konsisten!" Baekhyun mencibir. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat canggung.

Chanyeol menoleh melihat Baekhyun dan mengacak rambut magenta remaja itu dengan gemas, "Sebenarnya.. ada tiga hal yang aku sukai."

"Apa?"

"Pertama, pisang."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kedua, langit sore."

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Sial! Ia melupakan sesuatu!

"Uhm, oke. Lalu yang terakhir?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya, sampai-sampai Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk kembali bertanya, "Lalu yang ketiga apa?"

"Kamu."

Chanyeol mulanya tidak berniat menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun sekarang. Tapi setelah difikir-fikir, sekarang boleh juga. Apalagi keadaan hati Baekhyun sepertinya sedang sedikit _terluka _tadi. Jadi mungkin saja Baekhyun akan beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol lah orang yang paling mempedulikannya, menyayanginya, dan mencintainya saat ini. Jika tidak seperti itu, untuk apa Baekhyun tiba-tiba bercerita tentang kehidupannya yang menyedihkan kepada Chanyeol tadi?

Benar tidak?

Harus benar!

"Gombal!" Baekhyun mencibir.

Hahahahaha.

Hahahaha.

Hahaha.

Haha.

Ha.

_**Ha**__njir! __**Ha**__sem! __**Ha**__mpret! __**Ha**__palah itu terserah deh! Kok dikira gombal sih?_

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "_Kok _gombal _sih?_"

"Asal kau tahu saja, Kak, aku sudah sering mendengar gombalan seperti itu di tv."

"Aku serius, Baek."

"Aku bisa tahu dari mana kalau kau serius?"

"Oh..oh… jadi kau butuh pembuktian? Oke, baiklah."

Baekhyun yang awalnya tertawa, seketika menjadi diam tanpa kata seperti apa yang dinyanyikan oleh D'Masiv saat Chanyeol menarik pundaknya tiba-tiba.

"Ayo tatap mataku kalau kau berani." tantang Chanyeol.

Kedua mata Chanyeol biasa saja. Jadi apa yang ditakutkan darinya?

Dengan enteng, Baekhyun mengamati kedua mata Chanyeol.. dan dia benar-benar menyesal karena perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu menutupi mata lebar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol setelah ini. Chanyeol mempersempit jarak antara mereka hingga tersisa hanya beberapa senti. Deruhan nafas Chanyeol mulai terasa menyapa wajah cantik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tak berniat menutup matanya seperti di drama-drama lalu membiarkan si pria mencium bibirnya yang masih perjaka ini. Justru matanya membelalak saat mengetahui ujung bibir Chanyeol sudah sedikit-menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

"KAK!"

Spontan, Chanyeol membuka matanya, dengan masih mempertahankan posisinya. "Hm?"

Baekhyun mendorong bibir Chanyeol dengan kedua jarinya, perlahan, menjauh dari wajahnya.

"A-aku harus segera bekerja sekarang. Maaf.."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya. Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi."

Setelahnya Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dari area taman itu, ia bergegas mengambil tasnya yang ada di dalam kamar Chanyeol, dan berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan rumah Kak Chanyeol.

Ditengah-tengah langkahnya, Baekhyun terhenti dan kembali mengingat momen sebelumnya. Momen ketika ia bersama Chanyeol..di taman belakang rumahnya.

Baekhyun tak pernah mendapat ciuman di situ (di bibir). Ibu, Ayah, dan kakaknya dulu hanya menciumnya di pipi, kening, atau pucuk kepala sebagai tanda sayang.

Dan ini rasanya berbeda. Jika kau mengalami momen seperti tadi, yakin jantungmu akan bekerja 10 kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan kau pasti akan tergerak untuk memajukan kepalamu, lalu kalian berciuman.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak seperti itu. Jantungnya benar bekerja, bahkan berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Namun ia terlalu kikuk untuk memajukan kepalanya mendekat ke Chanyeol, atau sekedar memejamkan matanya.

Perasaannya tak menentu. Benar, Baekhyun benar penasaran bagaimana rasanya sensasi berciuman disitu. Tapi sekali lagi ia terlalu kikuk. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana canggungnya dia saat bertemu Chanyeol di sekolah jika saja tadi dirinya benar-benar mencium Chanyeol.

Jadi.. dia lebih menahan diri. _Walau sebenernya pengen juga sih._

Baekhyun menyentuh ujung bibirnya, menekannya pelan, lalu tersenyum gembira. Ia kembali berlari sambil membatin, "_Itu.. hampir ciuman pertamaku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan seorang Park Chanyeol namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Tekadnya sudah kuat untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun, si cantik kelas sepuluh itu.

Chanyeol segera memacu mobilnya, karena ia yakin Baekhyun masih belum seberapa jauh dari daerah sini. Anak itu kecil dan pendek, mustahil jika dia bisa berlari dengan cepat.

Chanyeol bersyukur bisa menemukan Baekhyun di perempatan jalan. Anak itu sepertinya akan menyeberang. Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk memencet klakson lalu memaksa Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Karena ia yakin Baekhyun akan menolak jika Chanyeol mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Chanyeol terus membuntuti Baekhyun dari belakang, menjaga jarak agar mobilnya tak terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun masuk ke dalam gang sempit, terpaksa Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya dan memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari gang itu.

Nyalinya terlalu kecil untuk menemui Baekhyun langsung ke rumahnya, atau—mungkin saja bisa juga bertemu dengan kakak atau kerabat Baekhyun disana.

Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan Baekhyun sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Itu saja.

Ia berinisiatif mengirimi Baekhyun pesan singkat. Sekaligus ucapan '_selamat malam'_ untuknya. (_faktanya, setelah mendapat nomor Baekhyun, Chanyeol ngga pernah absen buat sms Baekhyun. Entah itu ngucapin 'selamat malam', 'selamat pagi', 'selamat sore', 'jangan lupa makan', 'jangan lupa mengerjakan PR', 'jangan lupa belajar', dan kata-kata ngga penting lainnya. pft, dasar jones yang ngebet minta jodoh)_

Dan Baekhyun telah berjanji, bahwa ia akan selalu membalas pesan yang dikirimkan Chanyeol, entah bagaimanapun keadaannya. Semua itu agar Chanyeol tak terlalu khawatir, dan memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

_**Untuk: Baekhyun**_

_**Sudah sampai di rumah, Baek?**_

_**Balas pesanku ini, jika memang benar kau sudah sampai. Kalau belum sampai, kau harus membalasnya juga. Oke!**_

_**Dan selamat malam..**_

_**Jangan lupa makan malam dan belajar, ya? :)**_

**Sent.**

Biasanya tak sampai 5 menit, Baekhyun pasti segera membalas pesan singkat dari Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini, kenapa tidak? Kenapa tidak dibalas?

Chanyeol mulai berfikir random di dalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun marah karena tadi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba _nyosor_?

Atau..

Baekhyun tiba-tiba ditodong preman lalu diperkosa? Lalu Baekhyun tidak perawan lagi? Berarti bukan Chanyeol yang pertama memerawaninya?

_Loh.. loh Chanyeol. Kok kamu semprul sih?_

Dengan beribu kekhawatiran, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya, memasuki gang sempit yang ternyata kumuh itu, lalu menanyakan "Dimana rumah Byun Baekhyun." pada orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat disana.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa tiga orang yang sudah ditanyainya soal alamat Baekhyun, mereka semua memandang Chanyeol seperti jijik, entah mengapa..

Bahkan mereka memberitahu alamat Baekhyun dengan cara bicara yang acuh. Chanyeol bahkan berfikir apa dia atau mungkin orangtuanya dulunya memiliki masalah dengan orang-orang daerah sini. Tapi Chanyeol rasa itu tidak benar. Faktanya, Chanyeol saja baru tahu kalau ternyata masih ada gang kumuh seperti gang ini di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Chanyeol dapat menemukan rumah Baekhyun dengan mudah. Rumahnya terletak di dekat pertigaan kecil yang ada dalam gang tersebut.

Keadaannya sungguh memperihatinkan. Sebelah rumahnya ada parit yang sangat kotor. Sepatu-sepatu tidak tertata rapi di depan rumah. Rumahnya benar hanya sepetak, tapi setidaknya pemilik rumah harus menjaga lingkungan rumahnya tetap terjaga dengan bersih di tengah daerah yang kumuh seperti ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan sepatunya dan segera mengetok pintu beberapa kali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol mengetok lagi dengan penuh kesabaran.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun, setelah melihat Baekhyun ia berjanji akan langsung pulang. Chanyeol kembali mengetok pintu. Akhirnya knop pintu itu berputar, Chanyeol berharap dapat melihat Baekhyun menyambutnya di depan pintu.

Tapi ternyata..

"Cari siapa?"

Bukan Baekhyun yang menyambutnya, melainkan remaja SMA seperti Baekhyun yang dengan tidak malunya meresletingkan celananya di depan Chanyeol. Ia juga mengancingkan beberapa kancing seragamnya yang terbuka.

Chanyeol makin khawatir. Belum lagi, di belakang remaja ini ada seorang pria yang tertidur diatas ranjang kecil sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Pundaknya tampak telanjang, pria ini tidak memakai pakaian. Chanyeol sempat melihat wajah pria itu sebelum pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mencari dia? Kau pelanggan selanjutnya setelah aku?" tanya si remaja itu.

Fikiran Chanyeol kalut, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang. "Baek-Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa, matanya tak berkedip memandang punggung pria berselimut itu.

"Oh, kau mencari Baekhyun? Dia bukan Baekhyun. Mereka sangat mirip, memang. Tapi aku lebih senang bermain dengan kakaknya ini." Remaja itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Kau tahu.. dia kuat bermain berapapun ronde yang kau minta.. Karena Baekboom lebih jalang daripada Baekhyun." bisiknya.

"Katakan dimana Baekhyun sekarang."

"Wowowo, sabar, _bung_. Kita sama-sama pelanggan disini. Tidak ada salahnya jika sesama pelanggan saling berkenalan terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, ia dapat merasakan kuku jarinya seperti hampir merobek telapak tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Emosinya sudah tersulut.

"Aku tidak butuh omong kosongmu!" Chanyeol menarik kerah seragam remaja itu, "Katakan, dimana Baekhyun sekarang!"

"Oggh—Lepaskan dulu—" remaja itu hampir membiru jika Chanyeol tidak segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah seragamnya, "Dia bekerja sama seperti kakaknya. Kau cukup keluar dari gang ini, berjalanlah sekitar 10 meter, diseberang jalan ada tempat karaoke. Kau bisa temui Baekhyun disana."

Tempat karaoke?

Jalang?

Semenyedihkan itukah hidup Baekhyun sampai-sampai ia rela bekerja di tempat terlarang seperti itu?

Tubuh Chanyeol serasa melemas saat itu juga. Jadi ini alasannya mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah memberitahukan alamat rumahnya pada Chanyeol? Jadi ini yang Baekhyun sebut dengan bekerja paruh waktu demi memenuhi kebutuhannya? Jadi ini yang Baekhyun bilang '_kakakknya terlalu lelah bekerja'_? Jadi, ini juga alasan mengapa Chanyeol dipandang jijik ketika menanyakan alamat rumah Baekhyun pada beberapa orang yang lewat?

Chanyeol sungguh tidak habis fikir kepada Baekhyun. Bisa-bisanya anak 15 tahun seperti Baekhyun berinisiatif bekerja di tempat hiburan malam seperti tempat karaoke.

Chanyeol segera memakai sepatunya kembali, dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan terima kasih. Chanyeol tak peduli setelah ini ia disebut tidak sopan. Yang ia pedulikan kini hanyalah Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau cukup keluar dari gang ini, berjalanlah sekitar 10 meter, diseberang jalan ada tempat karaoke. Kau bisa temui Baekhyun disana."_

Benar, Chanyeol dapat menemukan tempat karaoke di seberang jalan setelah ia melajukan mobilnya sekitar 10 meter.

Miris.

Chanyeol membayangkan betapa mirisnya Baekhyun yang sedang bekerja di dalam—Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun bekerja seperti ini karena terpaksa. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan, _Baekhyun bakalan jadi apa di dalam?_

Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan pintu tempat karaoke itu, hanya dengan mendorong pintunya maka Chanyeol akan memasuki _suasana _yang berbeda. Ia menarik nafas sejenak, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi bahwa ia datang kesini hanya untuk menemui Baekhyun. Tidak yang lainnya!

Chanyeol mendorong pintu tersebut, dan langsung disambut dengan lamu-lampu gemerlap yang memusingkan mata. Belum lagi bau berbagai macam jenis minuman beralkohol yang menyerang indra penciumannya. Chanyeol muak akan semua ini. Chanyeol tidak terima jika Baekhyun-nya bekerja di tempat menjijikan seperti ini.

Pria jangkung itu mencoba tidak mempedulikan beberapa wanita jalang yang tiba-tiba menyenggolnya. Sekali lagi, dia kemari hanya mencari Baekhyun dan segera menculiknya pulang.

Pandangannya terhenti pada sofa merah yang berada di pojok.

Ada Baekhyun disana, ia menggunakan kemeja putih tipis dan celana jeans hitam yang begitu ketat. Memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh mungilnya..

..dan Baekhyun duduk di tengah-tengah para pria dewasa yang mencoba menggerayai leher dan pahanya.

Amarah dan kekhawatiran Chanyeol sudah menumpuk. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit merah. Rahangnya kaku, dan tangannya kembali mengepal. Tak tunggu apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol segera berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan emosinya yang tersulut-sulut diatas kepala.

Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, ia terkejut hebat dan mencoba berdiri, namun pria-pria hidung belang itu menahannya.

Chanyeol datang dengan setumpuk kebencian. Ia menghujani dua pria disamping Baekhyun itu dengan pukulan super yang tak pernah ia keluarkan sebelumnya.

Satu kali pukulan tidak cukup memuaskan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menghantamkan kepalan tangannya beberapa kali ke kedua pria itu yang sudah berani memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu.

Hatinya sedikit-puas ketika mengetahui dua pria itu benar-benar babak belur dan KO.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang matanya sudah penuh dengan kilatan air mata itu dengan geram. Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol memukul Baekhyun saat itu juga, tapi mengingat bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati, Chanyeol membuang keinginannya itu jauh-jauh.

Dua orang itu (Baekhyun dan Chanyeol) menjadi tontonan seluruh pengunjung. Chanyeol segera menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Mencengkramnya kuat, sedikit tak peduli jika Baekhyun kesakitan setelah ini, dan keluar dari tempat hina itu. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa ia benar-benar marah padanya sekarang.

"Kak! Lepaskan!" mohon Baekhyun yang terisak.

"Jangan bicara!"

Baekhyun tetap memohon dengan kekuatannya yang masih tersisa, "Kak! Aku mohon biarkan aku bicara sebentar."

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga membentur body samping mobilnya.

Chanyeol makin geram, "Ku bilang jangan bicara! Kau mengerti bahasa manusia tidak?!" bentaknya yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertunduk lemah. Chanyeol dapat melihat butiran air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

Menyedihkan.

Chanyeol tak pernah menginginkan orang yang dicintainya menangis di depannya. Chanyeol hanya ingin si mungil ini mengerti bahwa ia benar-benar khawatir terhadapnya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani bicara. Baekhyun tetap dengan keadaan kepala yang tertunduk, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatap bocah nakal di depannya itu dengan penuh emosi. Chanyeol tak menyadari jika matanya memanas melihat Baekhyun-nya yang sangat menyedihkan.

Dua detik setelah itu, Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di depan kaki Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh isakannya di depan Chanyeol. Remaja mungil itu membungkam mulutnya agar tangisnya teredam. Namun semua itu sia-sia karena tangis kepedihannya begitu kuat.

"Ma-maafkan aku, kak.. Aku tidak bisa jadi orang baik.." Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan, "Aku ingin keluar dari sini.. tapi.. aku tidak bisa.." ia kembali terisak makin hebat, mengutarakan bahwa hidupnya ini benar-benar memilukan.

Chanyeol sudah terlanjur luluh terhadap pesona Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah terlanjur cinta. Jadi hatinya memaksanya untuk segera menitah Baekhyun berdiri, dan mendekap Baekhyun dengan begitu erat. Ia usap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Chanyeol dapat merasakan dadanya mulai sedikit basah karena air mata Baekhyun tumpah disana, Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa.. membuatku mati perlahan jika kau masih terus berada disana.." ucap Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah ikutan menangis.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol bisa menjadi cengeng jika sudah menyangkut masalah cinta. _Pft dasar jones._

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan, jika kau butuh bantuan atau apapun itu, kau harus mengatakannya padaku.." Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya, "..tapi sepertinya kau tidak menganggap ketulusanku ini."

Baekhyun langsung mendongak dengan wajah yang basah karena air matanya sendiri. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah, setelah itu Baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol. Kembali mendekapnya dengan erat.

Mereka berdua berpelukan kembali, Baekhyun lebih dominan dalam pelukan ini.

Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya berulang kali sambil menundukkan kepalanya, bersandar pada bahu kecil Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia masih nyaman dengan posisi awalnya, berada dalam dada Chanyeol yang hangat yang sedikit-menenangkan hatinya.

Mereka berbagi _luka _dengan saling mendekap di pinggiran jalan yang kala itu sedang sepi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**dan**_

_**tiba-tiba,**_

_**authornya**_

_**cape**_

_**ngetiknya.**_

_**Perutnya**_

_**tiba-tiba**_

_**laper,**_

_**dia pun**_

_**berfikir,**_

"_**Sampai**_

_**Kapan**_

_**Aku**_

_**Jadi**_

_**Jones?" **_**(?)**

**.**

**DUAR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>[AN] :

Kebayang ga sih punya guru macem Chanyeol?

Saya ga bisa bayangin :( duh, betapa bahagianya hidup awa kalo di sekolah ada guru ganteng macem gitu :3

Sebenernya ini mau aku bikin oneshot. Tapi setelah aku fikir lagi, kalo dijadiin oneshot bakalan panjang bngt. Part ini aja udh nyampe 26 page. Saya cuma takut kalian jadi bosen duluan terus kehilangan feel gegara kepanjangan ;D gpp kan ya?

Bisa tebak gimana part depan? Hayoooo ini rated M loh wkwkwkw xD

Yowes, sampai ketemu di part depan yo.. Itupun kalo jadi ngehehehehehehe

EH IYA, invite pinku (7F9A4092) eaaaa. Ajakin aku ngobrol, ga usah gengsi deh kalo mau bm duluan :D

Dadaaaaaah~

Salam,

_Raensung –yang masih awet jadi jones._

p.s : aku bayangin cowo yang sama Baekboom itu si akang Haruma Miura. Wohoho mukanya pas bngt sih :p

p.s.s : oh iya, matur suwun sanget buat Gusti yang repot-repot kirimin CDnya Sheila on 7. Makasih ya brooo, tanpa CD yang kamu kasih itu, mungkin fanfict ini ga bakalan jadi :D secara aku dpt bnyk inspirasi dari lagu-lagunya SO7 :D Lagu-lagu mereka inspiratif ya? :) Sekali lagi makasih ya Gus ^_^

p.s.s.s : EH IYAAAAAAA, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAAAA. GOMAWO AND SARANGEK ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Preview ch 1:

"_Kau bisa.. membuatku mati perlahan jika kau masih terus berada disana.." ucap Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah ikutan menangis._

_Jujur saja, Chanyeol bisa menjadi cengeng jika sudah menyangkut masalah cinta. Pft dasar jones._

"_Aku sudah pernah mengatakan, jika kau butuh bantuan atau apapun itu, kau harus mengatakannya padaku.." Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya, "..tapi sepertinya kau tidak menganggap ketulusanku ini."_

_Baekhyun langsung mendongak dengan wajah yang basah karena air matanya sendiri. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah, setelah itu Baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol. Kembali mendekapnya dengan erat._

_Mereka berdua berpelukan kembali, Baekhyun lebih dominan dalam pelukan ini. _

_Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya berulang kali sambil menundukkan kepalanya, bersandar pada bahu kecil Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia masih nyaman dengan posisi awalnya, berada dalam dada Chanyeol yang hangat yang sedikit-menenangkan hatinya._

_Mereka berbagi luka dengan saling mendekap di pinggiran jalan yang kala itu sedang sepi._

-oOo-

Katakanlah Chanyeol adalah guru paling bejat saat ini. Bukannya menasehati muridnya yang telah melakukan kesalahan –menurutnya—, ia malah menarik muridnya itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan memperlakukan muridnya semaunya sendiri.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun terebah di jok mobil bagian belakang. Ia menindih tubuh Baekhyun, tubuhnya bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lututnya.

Kekhawatiran serta kemarahannya sudah berada di puncak. Bagaimana tidak khawatir dan marah jika ia mendapati orang yang dicintainya sedang berada diantara orang-orang hidung belang yang mencoba menjelajahi tubuhnya?

Jadi, Chanyeol tidak salah, bukan?

_Iyain aja._

Chanyeol sejenak memandang Baekhyun yang menyedihkan. Pipinya tampak basah karena air mata yang tiada hentinya mengucur dari pelupuk matanya. Dadanya naik turun karena ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Chanyeol sempat berfikir dua kali untuk melakukan ini kepada Baekhyun. Tapi sekali lagi, emosinya sedang naik kala itu. Ditambah lagi fikirannya yang benar-benar kalut, sehingga ia tak bisa berfikir lurus. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan jalan yang sepi. Ditambah lagi dengan mobil milik Chanyeol yang dilengkapi dengan kaca film. Lengkap sudah dalam satu paket!

Semua itu sungguh semakin mendukung Chanyeol untuk..

..melakukan hal yang lebih pada Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**{Murid Kesayangan}—**

**By: Raensung **–_jones?_

**Cast: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun | **Pair: **CHANBAEK

**Rated: M (**_**for mature scene's**_**)**

_**Sorry for typo **_**:D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Engghhh…"

Sudah berapa kali dalam 15 menit ini Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara-suara semacam itu. Nafasnya seakan terkunci di dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol terlalu egois. Memang. Ia bahkan tak memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan hanya untuk mengambil oksigen sebentar saja. Justru Chanyeol semakin ganas meraup bibir mungil Baekhyun yang tidak berdosa.

Merasa bosan dengan posisinya yang menindih Baekhyun, Chanyeol lekas bangkit lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar terduduk di pangkuannya, menghadapnya.

Rasanya tidak tega setelah melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang menyedihkan dan terlihat sangat lelah. Tapi Baekhyun yang berada diatasnya kini secara bersamaan membuat Chanyeol tercengang akan kesempurnaan yang Baekhyun miliki. Walau dalam keadaan semenyedihkan sekalipun, Baekhyun tetap menarik minat Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal yang lebih padanya.

Belum lagi, —secara tidak sadar Baekhyun telah menindih kejantanan Chanyeol.

Bohong jika Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu diantara pahanya tidak terasa penuh atau berdiri.

Chanyeol menciumi pipi Baekhyun. Ia bahkan menjilatinya, tak peduli dengan bekas air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipi putih itu. Tak tahu mendapat dorongan dari siapa dan darimana, Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya ke tengkuk Chanyeol. Membuat jarak antara Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri semakin terhapus.

"Ini akibatnya.. jika kau melakukan kesalahan.." bisik Chanyeol singkat lalu ia beralih memberi tanda dengan sebuah kecupan panjang di leher Baekhyun. Tangannya diam-diam sudah membuka 4 kancing teratas kemeja putih-tipis yang Baekhyun pakai saat itu. Chanyeol menjelajahi dada datar Baekhyun. Dadanya benar-benar terasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menemukan satu tonjolan kecil di dada kanan Baekhyun. Ia permainkan sebentar tonjolan kecil itu. Ia putar-putar, membuat Baekhyun melenguh panjang dan menjambak pelan rambut belakangnya.

"Katakan, berapa lama kau bekerja di tempat itu?"

Kini mereka saling memandang. Tidak ada satupun kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Baekhyun masih duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan lengan yang masih betah melingkar di leher pria tinggi itu.

"A-aku.. baru 5 hari.."

"Jangan berbohong, Baekhyun."

"Hyung, aku tidak berbohong.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat. Kilatan air mata kembali muncul di mata beningnya. "Aku.. sebenarnya aku hanya diberi tugas menuangkan minuman. Itu saja." Baekhyun menunduk, "Tapi _ahjussi-ahjussi _itu menyuruhku untuk duduk. Mereka melakukan itu kepadaku. Aku ingin menolak, tapi.."

Chanyeol menyela ucapan Baekhyun. Pria itu benar-benar tidak sabaran jika menyangkut masalah Baekhyun. "Tapi apa?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludah, "..tapi, aku terlalu takut jika aku menolak nantinya aku akan dikeluarkan dari tempat itu."

Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam. Air mata yang sudah susah-susah ia tahan, akhirnya luruh juga.

Baekhyun terisak hebat. Bocah 15 tahunan itu kembali menangis di hadapan Chanyeol, _songsaenim_nya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan sekolahku jika aku tidak bekerja di tempat itu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membayar biaya bulanan sekolah, dan berakhir dengan berhenti sekolah."

"Tolong jangan katakan ini kepada yang lain. _Pleaseuu.." _sambung Baekhyun, berusaha memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya disela-sela isakannya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk mengamati wajah remaja di depannya yang membuat fikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Pipi putihnya, hidungnya yang lucu, matanya yang sipit, dan.. bibirnya, sungguh menggoda Chanyeol.

Malam ini, Chanyeol tak ingin hanya sekedar berdekatan dan memandangi wajah Baekhyun saja.

Malam ini, Chanyeol ingin membuktikan kepada Baekhyun bahwa ia benar-benar peduli dan mencintai Baekhyun, lewat caranya sendiri.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun (lagi), Baekhyun hanya menuruti saja. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, pria jangkung itu mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan perlahan mulai melucuti celana ketat yang Baekhyun pakai. Ia mencoba meyakinkan pada Baekhyun bahwa "_Ini tidak akan sakit" _dan _"Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan" _lewat sorot matanya yang melembut.

Kalau Baekhyun boleh berkata jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, sebenarnya Baekhyun masih takut kepada Chanyeol. Lihat saja bagaimana dia mendorong Baekhyun begitu kerasnya ke body mobil, sampai-sampai Baekhyun harus merasakan nyeri di lengannya.

Namun setelah melihat sorot mata Chanyeol yang benar-benar meyakinkannya, Baekhyun seakan menyerah begitu saja, ia menuruti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Baekhyun diam-diam menelan ludahnya dan mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Baekhyun, buka pahamu. Tidak usah malu.."

Dengan segala kesadaran yang Baekhyun miliki, Baekhyun membuka lebar kedua pahanya. Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum, setelahnya ia mulai membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya ke bawah. Baekhyun menutup matanya karena jujur saja ia merasa canggung. Dan dua detik kemudian, Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali, ia terkejut mendapati _benda _itu sudah keluar dari celana Chanyeol dengan keadaan sedikit mengacung-tegang.

"Boleh aku mulai.. sekarang?" bahkan Chanyeol masih sempat-sempatnya meminta izin pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya ingin mematiskan bahwa Baekhyun sudah siap. (_yah walaupun Baekhyun belum siapa, toh Chanyeol nantinya pasti tetap memaksa-_-)_

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar hingga ke telinganya.

Chanyeol mulai dengan hal yang paling kecil terlebih dahulu, yaitu memberikan ciuman panjang nan hangat untuk Baekhyun, agar remaja cantik itu tak terlalu gugup. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan malu-malu—_tapi mau_.

Ciuman itu merambat ke bawah, mulai dagu, turun ke leher, turun lagi ke dada, lalu ke perut datar Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin memanjakan, memuaskan, dan menghilangkan rasa _lelah _yang Baekhyun alami selama ini.

"_Song.._maksudkuuu—hyungghh.. enggghhh geli…"

Menyadari daerah bawah Baekhyun—entah sejak kapan sudah mulai basah, tak tunggu waktu lama, Chanyeol langsung saja menuju intinya.

Mulanya Chanyeol menggesekkan kejantanannya menyambut lubang Baekhyun. Begitu pelan dan hati-hati, hingga Chanyeol menyadari tubuh Baekhyun gemetar dan ia mengeluarkan cairan hangat dari kejantanannya yang mungil.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut magenta Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Wow ternyata Baekhyun-_ku_ keluar duluan.." Chanyeol menyeringai lebar.

"Apaahh.. ini tidak apa-apa? _Ugghh.._" desahan Baekhyun makin jelas terdengar kala Chanyeol makin lincah menggesek-gesek lubang Baekhyun sekaligus berusaha _memasukinya._

Chanyeol menunduk dan berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun, "Tidak apa-apa.." ia sengaja meniupi belakang telinga Baekhyun dengan menggoda, "Itu tandanya kau sudah besar.."

"Baekhyun, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit. Maafkan aku.. kau harus menahannya."

Belum sempat Baekhyun berucap, Chanyeol telah menumbuk lubang Baekhyun dengan sedikit hentakan. Baekhyun bungkam, sakitnya sungguh sampai ke ujung kepala. Benar kata orang-orang yang ada di tempat kerjanya, _"Jika baru pertama melakukannya, rasanya seperti kau dikuliti hidup-hidup."_

Sakitnya benar-benar sangat terasa. Baekhyun merasakan daerah bawah tubuhnya seperti dirobek-robek, perih. Bahkan ini lebih sakit daripada ketika Baekhyun jatuh dari tangga sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu yang menyebabkan kepalanya bocor.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya, namun semua itu tercegah ketika Chanyeol dengan begitu hangatnya mengecup keningnya yang berkeringat.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol menciumnya sekali lagi, "Ini tidak akan sakit jika kau menurutiku.."

Baekhyun menjadi sedikit rileks. Dadanya tetap naik turun, mengeluarkan nafasnya yang memburu. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun, lalu meletakkan di bahunya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Chanyeol yakin ia dapat mengakses _lubang_ Baekhyun dengan mudah.

Baekhyun merintih kesakitan ketika menyadari _benda _milik Chanyeol itu semakin terasa penuh di bawah sana. Chanyeol mendorongnya semakin liar, ia sesekali menarik pinggul Baekhyun agar membantu kejantanannya masuk dengan mudah.

Baekhyun yang sudah klimaks duluan hanya bisa menuruti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Pemuda mungil ini sesekali mendongak, merasakan perih sekaligus sensasi nikmat yang bercampur aduk.

Sekitar lima menit acara _dorong-dorongan _yang Chanyeol lakukan berlangsung, kemudian Chanyeol mendongak, urat-urat lehernya sampai kentara terlihat walau saat itu penerangan hanya remang-remang, kedua tangannya makin kuat mencengkram pinggul Baekhyun.

Dan semua itu terjadi begitu saja.

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa hangat dan bergetar. Ia kembali mengeluarkan cairan itu. Begitu juga Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan cintanya itu di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, lelaki pertama yang disentuhnya selama ia hidup 24 tahun di dunia ini.

Keduanya merasa lega. Kehangatan itu masih dirasakan oleh Baekhyun, bahkan semakin hangat ketika Chanyeol limbung dan jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya menindih tubuh Bakehyun, ia takut si mungilnya ini kehabisan nafas.

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam lubang Baekhyun, ia fikir _adiknya _itu masih betah di dalam _rumah barunya_. Reflek, Baekhyun membalas rengkuhan Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun, ia beri kecupan panjang nan hangat disana. Mungkin sekarang leher Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang masuk dalam daftar favoritnya.

"Pulang sekarang?" Chanyeol berbisik.

"Hmm, yaaaah.."

Chanyeol bangkit dan menarik kejantanannya perlahan, ia sengaja melakukan itu karena Chanyeol ingin mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun sekali lagi. Hitung-hitung sebagai penutup _lah_.

"_Nggggaahhhh~_"

Baekhyun mendesah. Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati.

Malam ini begitu memabukkan. Chanyeol bahkan merasa kejantanannya masih berkedut, minta dipuaskan lagi. Karena jujur saja yang tadi itu masih belum sepenuhnya memuaskan Chanyeol.

Karena rumah Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh, jadi ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan ditemani Baekhyun yang duduk lemas dipangkuannya (_sudah lengkap dengan celananya ya)_. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung kecilnya di dada Chanyeol. Sesekali mata sayunya terbuka lalu terpejam kembali. Baekhyun merasakan perasaan aneh merambati hatinya. Ditambah lagi dengan Chanyeol yang leluasa menciumi leher, telinga, dan pipinya dari belakang.

Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan oleh siapapun sampai seintim ini.

Ini menyakitkan, ketika lubangnya dijebol oleh Chanyeol rasanya benar-benar ia seperti dikuliti hidu-hidup. Tapi setelah Chanyeol bersikap mesra padanya seperti sekarang, Baekhyun dapat sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

Hatinya menghangat, pipinya mendadak bersemu merah merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang terus memanjakannya.

Tapi, Baekhyun kembali berfikir. Ia telah membuat gurunya ini marah hebat. Chanyeol yang tampak menyenangkan di sekolah, dengan begitu garangnya dapat meninju pria-pria hidung belang di tempat karaoke tadi. Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol yang penuh dengan amarah.

Baekhyun hanya berharap semoga besok semuanya kembali baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang canggung, tidak ada yang _marahan_, atau yang lainnya.

Si mungil itu semakin dalam menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Chanyeol. Ia dapat merasakan jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak dengan cepat.

Kemudian Baekhyun terlelap.

Ia bertemu ayah-ibunya yang tersenyum di dalam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Jongdae sudah duduk disampingnya. "Kau.. sakit atau apa? Wajahmu terlihat tidak sehat."

Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tingkat kepeduliannya sangat tinggi, terutama pada Baekhyun. Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun senang bisa mengenal Jongdae dengan baik. Selain pintar dalam berbahasa China, Jongdae orangnya sangat peduli, bahkan Jongdae sangat berani melawan jika ada yang memojokkan Baekhyun di kelas ini. Yah mungkin itu beberapa kelebihan Jongdae—selain mulutnya yang seperti bebek atau ember itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Jongdae."

"Aku melihatmu berjalan seperti bebek tadi di depan lapangan. Kau habis terjatuh? Atau—"

"Y-Ya! Aku terjatuh terduduk kemarin. Kaki dan bokongku sakit sekali rasanya." Jawab Baekhyun tiba-tiba dengan air muka yang gugup, sesekali ia nyengir.

"Kau ser—"

"_Songsaenim _datang! _Songsaenim _datang!"

Jongade tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia terlalu terkejut saat salah satu temannya berteriak memberitahu bahwa gurunya sudah datang. Saking terkejutnya, Jongdae sampai tak sengaja mendudukkan bokongnya secara keras, membuatnya mendengus kesakitan.

"Selamat siang.."

"Siang, _songsaenim_~"

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa kaku tiba-tiba saat melihat pria tinggi itu lagi. Mengingat bagaimana ganasnya pria itu _merobek-robek_ lubangnya semalam. Namun hatinya kembali menghangat ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana mesranya pria itu memanjankannya semalam di dalam mobil.

Chanyeol, si pria tinggi itu berdiri di depan dengan gayanya yang khas seperti biasanya. "Hari ini, terhitung sudah hampir seminggu saya mengajar disini."

"Dan hari ini juga, hari terakhir saya berada dan mengajar di sekolah kalian ini." lanjutnya, _to the point_.

Sontak seisi kelas kaget dan memberikan berbagai reaksi dan tanggapan. Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Huh? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Jadi dia dipecat?"

"Mungkin dia tidak menyukai kita?"

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan dari depan memberikan senyuman ramahnya, "Disini saya hanya guru _magang_, bukan guru tetap. Jadi, saya masih harus melaksanakan tugas mengajar saya di sekolah lain."

Salah satu murid memberanikan mengangkat tangangannya, "Maaf, _songsaenim_,"

"Ya? Ada apa Morita-sshi?"

"Jadi _songsaenim _tidak akan main kesini lagi?"

Chanyeol sekali lagi tersenyum dengan begitu tampannya, "Maaf, sepertinya tidak."

Dan semua muridpun kecewa. "Yaaaaaaaah~~"

Termasuk Baekhyun.

Ia yang mulanya sedang menunduk karena malu sekaligus takut menatap Chanyeol, tiba-tiba mendongak dengan mata yang hampir melotot. Tangannya mengepal diatas meja. Jongdae yang menyadari pergerakan aneh dari Baekhyun, dengan sengaja menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, "Hei, kau tidak apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"_Jadi setelah memperkosaku, dia kabur begitu saja?"_

Chanyeol merasa kelas seketika menjadi sunyi dan canggung. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara atau ramai sendiri. Mereka sibuk mengamati Chanyeol dengan berbagai macam pandangan.

"Oh—Okay, jangan anggap saya melupakan tugas yang saya berikan kemarin pada kalian. Sekarang silahkan setiap anak yang duduk dibelakang kumpulkan tugas merangkum Fisika Bab 2 milik teman-teman kalian di depan sekarang." Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja guru, lalu ia duduk dan sibuk dengan berbagai lembar kertas yang ada dihadapannya.

Setiap anak yang duduk di barisan paling belakang langsung berdiri dan mengumpulkan tugas teman-teman sederetnya. Jongdae yang merasa dirinya duduk di belakang, lekas berdiri, ia hendak mengambil dan mengumpulkan tugas milik teman-teman sederetnya.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongdae, menyebabkan Jongdae hampir terduduk kembali, "Biar aku saja yang mengumpulkannya."

"Baekhyun, kau sedang sakit."

"Tidak, Jongdae. Lagian, aku harus terus melatih kakiku supaya tidak terlalu sakit saat berjalan. Ya ya ya?"

Kalau Baekhyun sudah memasang mode _bbuing-bbuing_nya itu, Jongdae tak bisa mengelak dan menolak, ia hanya mendesis lalu mengiyakan Baekhyun, "Baiklah..baiklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah, ia perlahan berdiri, dan rasa sakit bercampur perih itu menyerang daerah tubuh bagian bawahnya kembali. Baekhyun mengerang sebentar, ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan. Tak peduli dengan pandangan teman-temannya yang aneh karena hanya Baekhyunlah yang belum mengumpulkan tugas teman-teman sederetnya ke depan. Tak peduli dengan setiap langkahnya yang menyebabkan lubangnya terasa seperti dirobek kembali.

Butuh waktu 3 menit bagi Baekhyun untuk berjalan menuju meja guru yang terletak di samping papan tulis. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar berdiri di hadapan meja Chanyeol, ia tarik dulu nafasnya dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang sempat terkubur dalam.

Baekhyun mendekat, dan kini ia benar-benar berdiri di seberang Chanyeol, mereka hanya terhalang oleh meja.

Chanyeol tetap sibuk dengan beberapa dokumennya sampai-sampai melirik Baekhyun saja dia tak sempat. Baekhyun dengan sopan meletakkan beberapa buku milik temannya diatas meja Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol menggumam.

Baekhyun tetap berdiri disana sambil memelintir ujung seragamnya, ini merupakan kebiasaannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menyerang dirinya.

Menyadari bocah di depannya itu tak kunjung duduk kembali, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, "Ada apa lagi? Dududklah."

"_Songsaenim.._"

Suaranya begitu khas. Chanyeol sangat bodoh jika tak mengenali suara ini. Dirinya semakin mematung ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh rasah bersalah. Chanyeol bersumpah ini adalah ekspresi paling menyedihkan yang dapat menyebabkan hatinya mencelos begitu saja, hanya dengan sekali melihat.

Tahu-tahu semuanya telah terjadi begitu saja, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan penuh kehangatan. Wajah yang penuh rasa bersalah itu tak pernah luput darinya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melayani _ahjussi_-_ahjussi _itu lagi," Ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan Chanyeol seolah ingin meyakinkan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh terhadap ucapannya.

"_Songsaenim _boleh tidak memaafkanku, tapi.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "..tapi bisakah kita masih tetap berteman?"

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali, sedangkan bocah di depannya kini tengah harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak bisa berbohong jika telapak tangan dan kakinya kini berkeringat hanya karena sentuhan Baekhyun yang ada di depannya. Ia hanya bisa mematung beberapa saat sampai Baekhyun kembali memanggilnya, "_Songsaenim.._"

Dengan keyakinannya yang penuh—tapi masih ada sedikit gelisah _sih _di hatinya, Chanyeol menepis, mengakhiri acara genggam-menggenggam itu, ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangkupan hangat telapak tangan Baekhyun, dan berdiri menuju ke depan.

"Mari bermain kuis! Siapa yang berani maju ke depan dan menjawab dengan benar pertanyaan yang saya berikan nanti, akan mendapat cokelat secara cuma-cuma. Saya memiliki 5 cokelat sekarang. Jadi _kajja, _5 anak silahkan maju ke depan!"

Semua murid langsung berebut maju ke depan demi mendapatkan cokelat gratis dan tentunya demi mendapatkan moment-moment terakhir berdekatan dengan guru tampan yang satu ini.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan meja guru sambil tetap menatapnya.

Baekhyun tak akan beranjak dari sana jika saja dia tidak melihat Jongdae yang melambai kearahnya. Jongdae menyuruhnya untuk segera duduk kembali.

Dengan penuh kesedihan, Baekhyun berjalan sambil mencoba menahan air matanya yang mendesak pelupuk matanya. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya perlahan. Jongdae yang mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun kini sedang tidak baik-baik saja langsung merangkul pundak kurus Baekhyun dari samping dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Ceritakan saja padaku jika kau menginginkannya. Aku temanmu, Baek. Teman akan selalu menjaga rahasia temannya yang lain." suara Jongdae begitu lembut di pendengarannya.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya susah-susah, tangannya kembali terkepal diatas meja, "Dia membenciku. Dia marah padaku." gumam Baekhyun.

Setelah itu Jongdae tak mendengar apapun dari Baekhyun. Teman baiknya itu menunduk, dan Jongdae tahu..

..Baekhyun sedang menangis.

Jongdae juga tahu bahwa Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki keegoisan yang terlampau tinggi. Ia memilih tidak peduli dan kembali sibuk dengan kuisnya di depan kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya, hyung?"

Baekhyun yang baru datang dari sekolah dan baru saja melepas sepatunya itu mendekati Baekboom, hyungnya, yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang kecil milik mereka. Baekhyun duduk disampingnya, sedangkan hyungnya itu malah sibuk menatapnya.

"Sepertinya kau lupa membawa ponselmu tadi."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Hehehehe, aku terlalu terburu-buru."

"Jung _ahjussi _tadi menelponmu. Jadi aku terpaksa mengangkatnya."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun terkejut, " Untuk apa dia menelponku? Apa saja yang dia katakan?"

Baekboom mengehal nafas sebentar, "Dia hanya menyuruhmu untuk datang lebih awal nanti malam. Itu saja."

"Hanya itu saja? Kau serius?"

"Iya, Baekkie.."

Baekhyun merasakan lega dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus dadanya, lega. Dia fikir Jung _ahjussi_, si pemilik tempat karaoke itu akan mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari sana karena telah mendapat laporan bahwa Baekhyun membuat keributan semalam. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Baekhyun bersyukur mengetahui hal itu, karena tanpa tempat karaoke itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana caranya dia dapat melunasi biaya bulanan dan keperluan sekolah lainnya.

Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding samping lemarinya. Pukul 2.30. Itu tandanya Baekhyun masih memiliki waktu beberapa jam untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah sebelum pukul 6 tepat. Karena pukul 6 tepat, Baekhyun harus datang dan mulai bekerja lagi di tempat karaoke itu.

Baekhyun tidak melupakan janjinya tadi yang ia ucapkan di depan Chanyeol, bahwa dia tidak akan melayani _ahjussi-ahjussi_ itu lagi.

Dia juga akan mengatakan kepada Jung _ahjussi_ agar menempatkan dirinya di dapur saja sebagai pencuci gelas atau pencuci yang lainnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengambil banyak resiko. Lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun tidak ingin mengkhianati janjinya kepada Chanyeol.

"Oh iya," Baekboom berbicara lagi, "Tadi malam, ada pria yang mengantarmu pulang. Dia menggendongmu dan memberikan salep ini." Baekboom memberikan sebuah salep pendingin kepada Baekboom.

"Katanya ini untuk kakimu yang terkilir. Kau terjatuh?" lanjut Baekboom.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "_Chanyeol hyung memberiku obat?_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 6 sore Baekhyun datang di tempat karaoke itu lagi. Ia menarik nafas sebentar, lalu dengan segenap keyakinan yang ada ia mendorong pintu utama tempat itu. Kedatangannya disambut suasana seperti biasanya, yaitu bau berbagai macam alkohol, orang-orang _gila _yang berjoget sana-sini, dan dentuman musik yang berirama cepat. Padahal ini masih sore, tapi tempat macam ini sudah ramai didatangi banyak orang. Baekhyun sendiri bingung, semakin kesini tempat ini tidak pantas disebut hanya tempat karaoke, melainkan lebih cocok disebut dengan Diskotik.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan semua ini, niatnya disini hanya bekerja dengan baik dan menemui Jung _ahjussi _yang memintanya datang lebih awal.

"Baekhyun!" seseorang menepuk pundak Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut sebentar saat mendapati orang yang tak dikenalnya tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Y-ya?"

"_Well, _aku Jiyeon."

Oh.. jadi ini yang namanya Jiyeon? Si wanita yang sering dibicarakan oleh banyak pekerja disini karena dia yang selalu banyak mendapat _klien _itu? Pantas saja _sih klien_nya banyak, dia cantik, sexy, dan masih muda pula. Baekhyun membatin.

"Hai, Jiyeon." Baekhyun tersenyum ramah sambil menjabat tangan Jiyeon.

Jiyeon mendekatinya dan berbicara sedikit berteriak karena tempat ini begitu ramai, "Jung _ahjussi _menunggumu di balkon lantai 2. Katanya kau disuruh cepat kesana, sekarang."

Setahu Baekhyun, balkon lantai 2 itu digunakan untuk menjamu tamu penting saja. Kenapa Jung _ahjussi _menyuruhnya kesana? Jangan katakan Jung _ahjussi _akan menaikkan pangkatnya dari yang semula hanya _penuang minuman _sekarang menjadi seperti Jiyeon sekarang ini.

"Tunggu apa lagi Baekhyun? Cepatlah kesana!"

Baekhyun tersadar dari fikirannya, "Oh ya..ya baiklah. Terima kasih, Jiyeon-sshi." Ia berjalan cepat menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang ada di sebelah kiri ruangan.

Jika di lantai satu adalah tempat bagi semua kalangan, entah itu pemuda-pemudi, pekerja kantoran, atau yang lainnya, di lantai dua ini sangat berbeda. Lantai dua disediakan untuk kalangan elit. Lebih mudahnya lantai dua ini tempatnya orang-orang kaya yang rela membayar mahal untuk sekedar minum alkohol.

Baekhyun dapat melihat banyak orang yang mengenakan jas rapi sedang minum minuman beralkohol disana. Mereka berbincang biasa, bahkan tak terlihat mabuk sama sekali.

Jadi pertanyaannya, mengapa Baekhyun diundang kemari?

Balkon terletak di balik pintu paling kanan. Baekhyun segera berjalan kesana sambil mengucapkan beberapa kali kata "Permisi" dengan sopan kepada orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Setelah sampai, remaja mungil itu lagi-lagi menarik nafasnya sebelum mendorong pintu kayu itu.

Baekhyun mendorong pintunya, menyumbulkan kepalanya sebentar, dan ia mendapati Jung _ahjussi _menoleh melihatnya. Jung _ahjussi _tidak sendirian. Ia ditemani dengan seorang pria yang sedang mengamati langit malam yang kala itu bercahaya dengan banyak bintang. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya yang rapi karena mengenakan jas santai dan celana jeans berwarna gelap, Baekhyun dapat memastikan orang itu cukup berada (cukup kaya).

Baekhyun semakin takut. Benar-benar takut. Baekhyun benar-benar takut jika ia harus berakhir seperti Jiyeon, yang harus melayani banyak orang dari berbagai kalangan, tua atau muda, kaya atau _standar_, tampan atau jelek.

Mata Jung _ahjussi _langsung berbinar, ia beralih menatap pria tidak dikenal itu, "Maaf, Tuan. Baekhyun sudah datang."

Sebelum pria itu berbalik, Baekhyun sudah masuk ke balkon dan menutup pintunya kembali. Kemudian pria itu memutar tubuhnya, Baekhyun buru-buru membungkuk tanpa melihat siapa pria itu, "Selamat malam, Tuan. Saya Byun Baek—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat tubuhnya sudah tegak kembali. Ia sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat terkejut saat pria itu tersenyum dan memajukan tangannya ke depan, bermaksud mengajak Baekhyun berjabat tangan bersamanya.

"Hyun.." Baekhyun melanjutkan sambil bergumam.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Pria itu tersenyum hangat menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar lemas kala itu.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu beralih berbicara pada Jung _ahjussi,_ "Jadi, bisa ku bawa Baekhyun sekarang?"

"Oh, tentu, Tuan!" Jung _ahjussi _mengangguk semangat. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dibuatnya.

"Byun, jadi begini, Tuan ini bilang kau memiliki '_urusan_' dengannya. Jadi sekarang terserah padamu masih mau bekerja disini atau tidak. Kau sesekali bisa datang kesini jika kau membutuhkan aku atau hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanmu." Jelas Jung _ahjussi_, nada bicaranya sangat bersahaja.

Jung _ahjussi_ menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, "Tuan, sekarang aku serahkan Byun Baekhyun kepadamu."

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol tersenyum kelewat lebar. Kemudian ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang lumayan tebal, "Anggap ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku."

Jung _ahjussi _membungkuk sedikit.

Chanyeol kemudian menarik lengan Baekhyun. Menyeretnya keluar dari balkon dan tempat hiburan malam itu. Baekhyun terpaksa menurut saja, karena kelihatannya Chanyeol masih menyimpan sedikit amarah padanya. Chanyeol tak berbicara sama sekali. Bahkan menatap Baekhyun yang ada di belakangnya saja rasanya enggan bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak tahu perasaannya sekarang seperti apa. Itu terlalu sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat itu. Chanyeol mendorongnya masuk untuk duduk di jok depan samping kursi kemudi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil dan tol yang sangat sepi itu menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Chanyeol meluapkan seluruh perasaannya kepada bocah 15 tahun ini yang sudah merebut hatinya tanpa ampun dan tanpa izin. Chanyeol sudah terlanjur terperosok pada pesona Baekhyun yang membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati. Rasanya sulit untuk melupakan apalagi meninggalkan remaja ini. Yang dikatakan kakaknya, Yura, memang benar adanya.

_Jika kau rela memberikan dan melakukan apapun demi seseorang, itu bisa dikatakan sebagai cinta. Karena cinta adalah tidak melihat bagaimana menariknya fisik seseorang tersebut, melainkan tentang bagaimana orang tersebut dapat membuatmu terpikat tanpa adanya alasan yang jelas, karena semua itu munculnya tulus dari hati._

Baekhyun duduk diantara paha Chanyeol yang terbuka dan masih tetap berada di kursi kemudi. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan hangatnya di pinggang Baekhyun. Kini bukan Baekhyun lagi yang bersandar pada Chanyeol, melainkan sebaliknya. Pria tinggi itu merengkuh, dan meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya dengan penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang, seolah-olah hanya dirinya-lah yang boleh memiliki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin semua ini tak pernah berakhir. Apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya tentang cinta pertama itu benar-benar Baekhyun alami sekarang. Chanyeol cinta pertamanya, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin cinta pertamanya ini hilang atau pergi meninggalkannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan bagaiamana rasanya _diperjuangkan _oleh seseorang sampai seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda sepert ini, seperti saat Chanyeol merengkuhnya.

Baekhyun takut kehilangan Chanyeol.

Butiran air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuknya, tidak mengerti kenapa, rasanya ia ingin menangis saja saat mengetahui ternyata masih ada orang yang mencintai dan mempedulikannya di dunia ini.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya, Chanyeol memeluknya semakin erat.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melayani pria lain selain aku, Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol.

"A-aku berjanji.."

Baekhyun sedikit memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sudah memiringkan kepalanya juga. Mereka berbagi kasih dengan ciuman panjang yang begitu memabukkan. Bahkan Baekhyunlah yang memperdalam ciuman itu, karena ia tak tahu harus mengatakan kata 'Maaf' dan 'Terima kasih' seberapa banyak untuk Chanyeol. Jadi ia berusaha menyenangkan hati Chanyeol dengan cara ini.

"Setelah ini kau harus tinggal di rumahku, oke?" Chanyeol beralih mencium ujung hidung Baekhyun yang lucu.

"Kau akan tidur bersamaku," dikecupnya kelopak mata Baekhyun sebelah kanan.

"Kita akan melakukan semuanya bersama-sama," Chanyeol beralih mengecup kelopak mata Baekhyun sebelah kiri.

"Kita akan bercinta dimana saja aku mau," kini ujung bibir Baekhyun yang menjadi sasaran. Chanyeol mengecupnya singkat.

"Aku akan menghubungi Ibuku untuk memberitahukan bahwa aku sudah menemukan orang yang selama ini aku inginkan," matanya yang melembut menatap Baekhyun yang tertegun, "Aku akan menunggu sampai umurmu cukup untuk menikah.." yang terakhir Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Itu benar-benar yang terakhir Chanyeol lakukan sebelum Baekhyun memutar posisi duduknya dengan mudah dan mengambil alih semuanya.

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol dan kembali membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas dan penuh gairah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan ganggu mereka ya? ;)**

**** –** END – **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk lovely reviewer ^^**

**jojo. jeany. 5**: Hihihi jadi kamu mau juga ya dimodusin sama chanyeol, si guru ganteng? Wkwkwkw :D

**hunhankid**: Ini sudah dilanjut :) kalo di sekolah ada guru cem pcy, sehari deketin, besoknya gebet dah. Gapeduli kalo udh tua awkwkwkw ;V

**Guest**: udah dilanjut nih ^^

**SeLuHan**: Baek anak yang terlalu mandiri, sampe-sampe rela jadi begituan demi membiayai sekolahnya fufufu kesian juga ;( udh dilanjut nih ^^

**flamethelight**: baekhyun cuma digrepe kok qaq :v chanyeol tetaplah jadi yang pertama yang menjebol gawang baekhyun /eh? Iya kemaren ga tau tiba-tiba hilang sendiri, dan akhirnya terpaksa post ulang huhuhu. Btw, makasih sudah review ya.. aku kira ini fluff yg gagal x3

**welcumbaek**: iya kesian baekhyun baru 15 tahunan udh terpaksa kerja kyk gitu ;( baekhyun sama kakaknya kan _the cabay family_ wkwkwkw :D ini sudah dilanjut, tapi maaf ga bisa cepet ;D

**devrina**: muehehehe baek jadi gini juga akhirnya chanyeol yang ngedapetin ;D sudah dinext nih. Jangan lupa review lagi dong :D

**xiubaekhan**: nah ini baekhyun sudah tinggal di rumah chanyeol dan jadi milik chanyeol sepenuhnya. Muehehe, seneng kan? :D sudah update nih ching ;) salam kenal juga ^^

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**: kalo yg di rumah itu baekhyun, apa kabar hati chanyeol? Huhuhu;( gpplah pertamanya parah, tapi endingnya mamah baek tetep jadi punyanya papah chan ;v

**Maple fujoshi2309**: HAI MAPLEEEEE /sksd. Aduh ketauan seneng yg rape-rape kamu ya :V sudah dilanjut nih;) makasih sudah review..

**gyusatan**: BELOM ENDING KOK CHING.. BELOM ENDING. NIH LANJUTANNYA :D

**formaldehid**: iyaaaaa cutee banget mereka ya? xD sudah dilanjut nih, ga penasaran lagi kan? Hehe. Untungnya cuma digrepa-grepe doang. lagian juga saya ga rela ching kalo ada orang lain yang menadahului poppo baekhyun selain chanyeol :3

**males login**: aduh makasih yaaaaa. Saya terhura lihat review kamu;( samaaaa di sekolah saya juga ada guru muda gitu. Umurnya 24 tahun, guru penjas pula. Saya yang mulanya ga suka mapel penjas tentang renang, seketika jadi seneng gegara guru itu /JDUAK XD. Nih sudah ada NCnya, maaf kalo ga memuaskan. Saya kurang suka sama NC yang lebig mendetail hehe..

**ayumst66**: IYAAAA NGEBET BANGEEET, karena sayang banget kalo orang secimit baekhyun dia tinggalin :p Mungkin saking kepincutnya sama baekhyun, sampe-sampe dia lupa kalo profesinya itu guru. Gurunya baekhyun pula. Wkwkwkwkw xD sudah lanjut nih. Semoga suka yaah ^^

**chanbaekLaff**: waaah makasih ya ^^ ini sudah dilanjut:) YESSS KETEMU JONES –lagi ;v

**NatasyaNs**: makasih makasih ^^ sudah dilanjut nih, semoga suka ya :D

**winter park chanChan**: sudah dinext ching :)

**ayaya**: iya TBC kok, dan ini endingnya. Sudah dilanjut nih :)

**Stwberry**: aww Haruma suami mu ya? Dia selingkuhan saya tauk :v kalo saya yg jones sih sukanya bikin hujan tiap hari biar ga ada yg bisa keluar rumah wkwkwk ;v sudah diupdate nih, terima kasih semangatnya ^^

**septhaca**: hayooo ketauan suka yg rated M :v YESSS JONES LAGI :V

**CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala**: BAEKHYUN DAN KEHIDUPANNYA SUNGGUHLAH MENGENASKAN HIKZEU. UNTUNGNYA DATANGLAH CHANYEOL SEBAGAI PEMUAS BAEKHYUN YANG HAUS AKAN KASIH SAYANG /DUAR XD. Btw, ketika anda menyebut Jownes, kenapa hati saya terasa seperti disindir eaa? ;3 Duhh amin..amin do'ain dapet jodoh chanyeol KW eaa ;v nih NCnya udh update. Maaf kalo ga memuaskan. Masih kurang puas? Minta sama chanyeol sanah biar puas lahir-batin /? :v

**Chanbaeknim**: kalau sudah punya guru seperti itu, betapa bahagianya hati mu yaaa. Apalagi ntar jadi murid 'kesayangan' duhhh :v awww akhirnya saya bisa bikin orang berurai aer mata :p sudah update nih, terima kasih semangatnya ^^

**ShinJiWoo920202**: untungnya bukan baekhyun yang berbaring telanjang disana;( ini NCnya sudah ada nih. Maaf kalo singkat hehe :p

**aquariusbaby06**: ciee ketauan suka bayangin chanbaek anuan ciee :v Chanyeol bukan ahjussi-_- umurnya baru 24 tahun kok :3 makasih reviewnya ^^

**syazajihan**: sudah diedit~ terima kasih banyak utk sarannya ^^

**baek. yeonra** : ini twoshoot ching, dan ini endingnya. Selamat membaca~

**meosshi**: HAAAAI MAMEEEN. Udh masuk kok reviewnya :) Pasti! Chanyeol pasti akan selalu jadi malaikat pelindung bagi Baekhyun yang terlanjur cabe ;( Makasih reviewnya ya~

**A Y P**: sudah dilanjut ^^ terima kasih semangatnya ;)))))

**berlind. lianna**: awww saya kira ini sweetnya guagal xD Kalo jadi gurumu ya nilainya pasti jeblok gegara ga fokus sama pelajaran, yg ada malah fokusin guru gantengnya wkwkwk xD Huhu ga nyangka saya bisa bikin orang nangis;( Sudah dilanjut nih, selamat membaca ^^

**alfianisheila**: makasih makasih ^^ maaf ya lanjutnya kelamaan T . T

**rekmooi**: udah lanjut nih ^^ selamat membaca yaaaa~

**Aria Sweden**: makasih makasih~ ^^

**Tanpanama**: sankyu~

**yemia. kim. 5**: hehehehe ini nih udah dilanjut :v ga lama kan? Cuma telat beberapa minggu doang wkwkw xD

**fitry. sukma. 39**: WKWKWKWKWKW KETIPU DIA XD Ini sudah dilanjut nih :) wkwkwkw makanya jangan banyak berharap sama author labil cem saya :V kalo yg ahjussi ganteng itu memang sudah end :3

**lolamoet**: Huhuhu kesian yaa sama _the cabay family, _mereka kerjanya ga bener semua :( entahlah.. saya sendiri selaku author ga tau ortunya mereka pergi kemana. Mau gantiin bang toyib kali :v wkwkwk. Makasih ya sudah review~

**LeeDiah**: hohoh terima kasih ^^ iya ini twoshoot.

**baekggu**: untungnya Baekhyun cuma digrepe doang, jadi dia masih ga seberapa jalanglah dibandingkan sama kakanya :( UDAH DICULIK NIH SAMA PAK GURU CHANYEOL. SENENG KAN? SENENG DONG? :V

**AnjarW**: gantengnya seberapa? Se-chanyeol? Kalo se-chanyeol sini dong kenalin ke saya. Wkwkw canda ching xD

**nandanandia9**: terima kasih~ ^^

**BabyWolf Jonginnie 'Kim**: sudah lanjut nih :))))

**ChanBaekLuv**: untungnya cuma nemenin diluar, ga sampe di kamar xD iya itu mah dua bersaudara kerjanya pada ga bener -_- makasih udh review ^^

**AnaknyaChanbaek92**: makasih makasih ^^ iyaaa kesian juga sama baekhyun yang harus berjuang demi sekolahnya ;( sudah next nih, terima kasih ya semangatnya ^^

**Baekpou**: sudah dilanjut nih ^^ makasih reviewnya~

**VijnaPutri**: hayoooo ketauan suka yang 'iya-iya' nih :v udh dilanjut nih, terima kasih sudah review ^^

.

Saya cuma bisa minta maap kalo NCnya kurang ngeh dan ga seperti yg kalian minta. Huhuhuhuhu ;( jujur sajah saya tak bisa kalo bikin NC yang detail sedetail-detailnya :(

Baekhyun yang di ch 1 kan panggil Chanyeol 'Kak', nah di ch ini saya ubah. Ch 1 sudah diedit kok ;)

Yowes, kebetulan saya lagi ga pengen ngomong apa-apa lagi hehe.

Review, pls? ^^

.

Sekalian invite **7F9A4092** yaaaaa. Saya lagi butuh temen curhat yang bisa nenangin saya gitu:(

.

Gomawo and sarangek :*

* * *

><p><strong>p.s : ga tau kenapa saya <em>capek batin <em>jadi chanbaek shipper. beneran :'(  
><strong>


End file.
